pjlotrfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Frodo Baggins
|affiliation = Fellowship of the Ring|appearances = The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King|actor = Elijah Wood|image1 = FrodoBaggins3.png|enemies = Sauron}} Frodo Baggins is the main protagonist of The Lord of the Rings series.The character was portrayed by Elijah Wood throughout the entire Lord of the Rings series. He was adopted by his cousin, Bilbo Baggins and inherited everything from his uncle, including the One Ring. What Frodo didn't know was this ring would cause him much trouble. Gandalf sent him and his friend Samwise Gamgee on the quest of travelling from the Shire to Bree with the new name "Underhill" However, the two hobbits were joined by Frodo's mischievous younger cousins, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. Frodo took part in the quest to destroy the One Ring with three of his fellow hobbits, a wizard, two men, an elf, and a dwarf, bearing the Ring all the way to Mordor. Frodo was a member of the [[Fellowship of the Ring (group)|'Fellowship of the Ring']] and the [[Baggins family|'Baggins family']]' '''and also a member of the '''Council of Elrond' Early life Frodo Baggins was born the same day Bilbo was: September 22, TA 2941. ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' On September 22, the day of Bilbo's birthday, Frodo greets the Baggins-Took family's old friend, Gandalf the Grey. However, he was only reading when he heard Gandalf's humming, waiting to greet him at East Farthing Woods. Frodo domes on a serious look and claims the Wizard's late. Gandalf looks at him, saying that a wizard is never late nor early and arrives when he means to. The long road ahead ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King Other appearances Frodo makes a small appearance in the first film of The Hobbit. Here, he is depicted as the carefree hobbit he was before the Quest f or Destroying the One Ring. He walks in with letters and sees that Bilbo is writing something and attempts to read it, but the older hobbit refuses to let him see it. Personality Originally, Frodo used to be a care-free hobbit like most hobbits in the Shire. As a child, due to being raised by his uncle, Bilbo, he used to have an imagination, pretending to be Bilbo on one of his adventures. He was shown to be a friendly person, and cares deeply for his family and friends. He was also very careful, not revealing himself in Bree and using the alias "Mr. Underhill". With the safety of Middle-earth on the edge, Frodo decides to take the ring to Mordor in order to save every free race in Middle-earth from Sauron. Frodo is also compassionate, showing mercy for Gollum at the point where he was almost redeemed. He cherishes his friendships with Sam, Merry and Pippin. Whenever he loses someone, Frodo grows very upset. He is sadden by Gandalf's supposed death, Bilbo's disappearance, and asks Aragorn to look after Sam. He says a very sadden goodbye towards Merry, Pippin and Sam as he leaves. Despite his kindness, Frodo has exhibited some antagonistic sides to his character. The ring corrupted Frodo nearly more than other characters. In first appearance, in the , Frodo grows mad states he knows nothing of the burden he carried. He also nearly killed said friend when they are trying to put the ring in front of a Nazgul soldier before returning from his senses. This makes Gollum use Frodo's and Sam's friendship against each other, manipulated Frodo into leaving Sam behind. Frodo later realizes his mistakes and regrets his decision. However, Sam is worried Frodo is becoming possessive over the Ringt. This is most likely shown when he rescues him and Frodo demands for the Ring back calmly, causing Sam to grow scarcely. Frodo also declares the ring to be his and puts it on his finger. Frodo also thought of falling of the cliff to save the ring, but chose Sam over the Ring, breaking his possessive streak over the One Ring. Physical Appearance Physical appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses * The One Ring: Whenever Frodo has the One Ring in his possession, it begins to corrupt him and making him furious, such as giving out emotional outbreaks to Sam while they didn't used to have that kind of relationship. * Wound from the Witch King of Angmar: '''Whenever Frodo is near the Witch-king of Angmar, the wound he inflicted upon the hobbit will begin to give Frodo sheer pain, as if the event is happening all over again. Relationships ''View Frodo's relationships here.''' Appearances * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring ''(first appearance) * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey ''(last appearance) Name * The name "Frodo" is a masculine German name. The name is derived from the element word ''Frod, which translated to "wise". ** Frodo's true name was Maura Trivia Books Quotes Gallery References See also Behind the Scenes * Frodo is portrayed by Elijah Wood in The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, ''and ''The Return of the King. * He is based on the character of the same name from the book by J. R. R. Tolkien. Category:Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring Members Category:Male Characters Category:The Two Towers characters Category:Return of the King characters Category:Hobbits Category:Free People of Middle-Earth Category:Baggins family